


Here's to the Fall

by ragnarok89



Category: Hellsing, Trinity Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Manga, Chance Meetings, Crossover, Drabble, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Female Characters, Gen, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Kindred Spirits, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. AU. She wished that she didn’t have to choose at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in Hellsing’s location with a blend of both canons/mythologies, and the manga storyline of Trinity Blood.

"So, you're the Colonel of the Albion Navy. Some call you 'Bloody Mary', is that right?" Sir Integra Hellsing recalled, an inquisitive eyebrow arched in both amusement and curiosity.

Mary Spencer turned from the window, and walked casually over, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "If you use the term loosely, yes, Sir Integra. You're the one who leads the Hellsing Organization. If I may be so bold, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed."

"Well, one does what needs to be done for Queen and country." Integra replied, her smile fading as she cast her eyes down. "Even when there are crosses to bear."

"That is true, and trying keep one's sanity amidst the chaos is no laughing matter either, believe me, I know all too well." Mary said, her voice measured.

"I guess it becomes a force of habit, then." Integra surmised. "When did you become such an expert?"

Mary gave Integra a look that needed no words, with eyes focused yet softened from years of hardship and scars upon her.

"I thought so."

Mary bristled, and let her arms fall to her sides, nodding. She knew that responsibility came at a price, and she wished that she didn't have to choose at times. "I understand how you feel. It's not an easy task. But…you and I both know that we only have that path to take."

Integra felt something settle deep inside. It was as if a segment had finally fit into place, like the last piece of a puzzle. She had an inkling that the Colonel knew what it was like. She was relieved to know that she wasn't alone.

Integra put a hand on Mary's shoulder. To the Colonel, the act was unexpected; it was also welcome. "Glad to know that there is someone I can call an equal here."

Mary let a small smile grace her features and she nodded. "Agreed."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for both Hellsing and Trinity Blood, so forgive me if there are some character inconsistencies.


End file.
